You Know You Are Obesessed With BBC Merlin
by Acton1842
Summary: Are you guilty?
1. Chapter 1

You know you're obsessed with BBC Merlin when…

_A/N- you've probably seen this done in other fandoms. So here's one for our favourite young warlock. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!_

1. the knowledge that Merlin is on helps you get through your week

2. you start screaming at the characters on screen in the genuine belief that they can hear you and will react to your cries

3. If Uther nearly causes Merlin's death one more time you will thump him

4. you own or have rented the series one DVD

5. you didn't know it was out on DVD and are now trawling through the internet to find it

6. you watch the episodes back on the iplayer- just in case you missed anything

7. you have cleared out the library's supply of books on Merlin and King Arthur so that you can try and work out what will happen next

8. Merlin fanfiction is one of your top five most visited pages

9. your friends know not to call you when Merlin is on, for fear of you killing them

10. you wish you had Arthur's broadsword skills (damn he's good!)

11. you hum the theme tune at random intervals

* * *

12. you and your friends have developed a bunch of crazy theories about what will happen next (don't trust Morgause- she's in cahoots with…I can't tell you; it will spoil it)

13. you have started to stock pile tissues for the season finally- I don't know if it's going to be sad but *sobs* I'm going to miss you Merlin!

14. you have dreamt you're in the Merlin cast

15. you plan to write a strongly worded letter to the BBC if series three is not commissioned

16. you want to hug Merlin (and slap Arthur for not doing so)

17. you've started to notice character traits in your friends/ family (ie I have teachers as stubborn as Uther, my best friend has moments when he sounds EXACTLY like Arthur)

18. you have the urge to play the trumpet every time Lancelot enters shot (come on, the bloke needs a fanfare!)

19. you've started to find an Irish accent strangely attractive because you've been watching too many 'behind the scenes' features

20. you really hope that series two will be released on DVD in time for Christmas

* * *

_A/N- so are you guilty of any or all of the above? Got any more suggestions? You know what to do..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I'm back with more suggestions! Ok, so we've established that we are obsessed, so lets embrace it! New suggestions always welcome. X_

21. you plan to steal Morgana's hair (or her shampoo) – its cause she's worth it…

22. your insults can be linked to the show (you're as arrogant as Arthur!)

23. you've checked for a dragon in your basement/ under the stairs

24. when face a difficult situation your first thought is "what would the dragon tell Merlin to do?"

25. your second thought is "Lancelot- save me!"

26. you are trying to learn Anglo Saxon English (I'm pretty sure its what they use for the spells)

27. you spotted the bear cans in "Lancelot and Guinivere"- this was picked up in Point's of View. No when a show makes a fundamental mistake (deliberate or otherwise) it is called a Merlin

28. EEEK Bradley James likes Michel MacIntyre and has at some point been to Hammersmith! (live at the Apollo)

29. you have a growing desire to stalk the actors to find out if their chemistry (you know who I'm talking about) is real

30. you schedule your social life around the episodes

31. a very small part of you dies if you ever have to miss an episode

32. Merlin BBC is one of your most searched phrases

33. you plan to name your child after the show/ actors (may I point out that Arthur is a really nice name, my best friend is mane after a film- 'Robin' and I already have a cousin called Merlin)

34. you walk around grinning like a Cheshire cat every time you hear/ see a reference to the show (in English the other day I saw the phrase "and Uther's son" in Paradise Lost- it's inappropriate but I couldn't stop laughing)

35. you thank the show for finely tuning your baddie skills

36. you would happily smack Arthur's face into the nearest wall if it would make him be nicer to Merlin

37. That said you kind of want to hug him for not blaming Merlin in front of Arthur

38. THEY'RE MAKING SEASON THREE! search for it on digital spy if you don't belive me

_and now for you lovely lot_

39. You fanitisize about Merlin being real and you being his girlfriend!  
40. You wish Uther would fail - epicly.  
41. You always tune into conversations when Merlin is mentioned  
42. You've joined/started Merlin RPGs  
43. You think Gaius should get Richard (His wig) died black

(all from Awesome Sauce)

44. you try to convince everyone that the relationship between Merlin and Arthur is more than meets the eye (I can't resist a bit of slash and keep noticing tiny moments when I could convince myself its real)  
45. your at a loss as to whether you wanted freya/merlin to work because you really want him to be with arthur... despite the fact hat this is the BBC and that will most likely never happen  
46. you want gwen to pick lancelot so that merlin has Arthur (and so that we don't have to go through the whole burning thing- efort! we know he's going to save her, so why bother? Gain an extra point if you know what I'm talking about…)  
47. you see slash in EVRY merlin/arthur scene  
48. you have the merlin theme music as your ring tone!

(all from DrusillaSnaps)

49. what about singing "you're the voice" By John Farhnam because Bradley and Colin sang it in a cast video (where is this- I've been trying to find it!)

(from Merthurtilidie)

50. you can repeat the Merlin rant perfectly becuase you've watched it so many times  
51. you want the costumes from the characters  
if you or your friends ramble off parts of an episode and everyone knows exaclty what your talking about  
52. your trying to get your band to play the music from Merlin (nah they're still trying to play the Robin Hood theme…)  
53. you want a stuffed animal dressed like the cast in order to feel closer to them (I would so buy… that… for… a friend. Yeh…)  
54. find all the spoilers/ behind the scenes as quickly as you can  
55. want a blue/red scarf like Merlin

(all from Merlin Fan)

_Thanks so much fro the reviews guys. Happy Christmas to all! L x_


End file.
